Happy Birthday Percy Jackson
by Ninja Misao
Summary: The day of life has come for the son of Poseidon once again but this time maybe he can truly enjoy it.


Happy Birthday Percy Jackson

* * *

The sun shined brightly over the grounds of Camp Half Blood. The wind tickled the trees and bushes while the birds would sing their melody for all to hear.

Being an early riser Percy Jackson would find himself sitting by the edge of the lake admiring the beauty of this place he now called home. From the fresh crisp air to the sun warming his skin living here wasn't so bad after all.

Yet there is one thing Percy dislike even when he was living back home he disliked... his birthday

This would be the first time he would celebrate it here at Camp Half Blood. While he didn't expect much his friend would definitely wish him a happy birthday along with a few others and he would be fine with that. Because the ones he had at home were anything but happy.

While he couldn't remember the ones when he was a baby he recalled a birthday when he was four years old.

Percy and his mom were waiting in the kitchen by the oven for his cake to finish baking. Percy looked to his mom whose smile warmed his little heart. His smile grew bigger when she sung him happy birthday. Everything was perfect like this day should be but that all changed the moment Gabe entered the kitchen. Tears welled up in his eyes the moment Gabe smacked his mom for being too loud. When he tried to intervene all he got was a punch in the face and a kick in the stomach for his efforts.

After that none of his birthday were ever the same. Even when Grover came into his life his friend would often try to make his birthday exciting but in the end all Percy ever wanted was to be alone. But no matter how many times he would hide out on the terrace his mom would always come to him with a cup cake with one single candle on top. Which would always make Percy smile.

Clearing his throat Percy rose to his feet as he forced his mind to return to the present. Wiping his tears on the sleeve of his shirt a smile formed across his lips when Grover made his way over to him.

The raven haired satyr smiled as he patted Percy on the back.

"Happy Birthday." Grover said.

"Thanks man." Percy replied.

"Well ready to face the day?" Grover asked.

"Yeah." Percy replied.

Smiling both Percy and Grover ventured within Camp Half Blood. Geared up with their armor and swords they joined the sons of Ares in a sparing match then they moved on to archery. which ended with Percy laughing as Grover became the new target to hit. But the training Percy loved the most was swimming, for he would always come out on top every time. Like he thought everyone he came across wished him a happy birthday he smiled as a few of them even gave him gifts. He merely bowed lightly and made sure to be polite. Yet as he wandered the grounds he wasn't blind to the whispers that fell upon the other demi gods the moment they saw him, even Grover got in on it as well.

Percy sighed he had a feeling this would happen. He's the son of one of the big three which meant just a simple happy birthday wouldn't cut it like it or not there would have to be a party.

Looking up at the sky the sun was steadily falling behind the clouds which meant night was approaching, the time of day he loved the most.

Soon the sky was dark as the moon peaked out from behind the clouds.

Music and laughter filled the air as everyone at the camp gathered around the large campfire. Mugs filled with juice, wine or water they were also tables filled with meats, vegetables and various fruit it was truly a sight to behold.

There was Percy the birthday boy getting hugs from the daughters of Aphrodite and pats on the back from the sons of Ares. Annabeth finally made her way over to him which prompted the girls to leave.

With all the dancing , shouting and smiles upon everyone's face the daughter of Athena could see Percy's smile felt forced. She wanted to say something but she had a feeling it wouldn't help she merely remained by his side and Percy silently thanked her for it.

No matter how many gifts he received or food he consumed something was still missing...something he knew he couldn't get here.

After getting some more food Grover wandered over to were he last saw Percy. He had his gift ready to give him, but when he got back to the camp fire he spotted only Annabeth instead. Turning around he saw Percy heading toward the lake. Without thinking Grover moved to follow only to be stopped by a the firm hand of Chiron on his shoulder.

"Let him go." Chiron said.

"But..." Grover protested.

"He's right Percy needs some time alone." Annabeth said in agreement.

Looking to Chiron then to Annbeth all the satyr could do was shrugged and go back to enjoying the party.

Sitting by the lakes edge once again but this time under the night sky Percy smiled. For as he looked up he was welcomed by the full moon among the stars on this warm summer night.

As Percy made it to the lake he sat down and closed his eyes. After a deep breath he went back to gazing upon the moon.

"Isn't she beautiful?" a calm voice asked.

"Yeah and peaceful too." Percy added with out thinking.

Before another word could be spoken Percy turned to his right to see a woman with long silver hair looking right back at him. Her smile seemed warm and welcoming much to Percy's delight but he couldn't help but find her familiar.

"Selene?" Percy asked.

"Hello Percy." The goddess replied.

Percy could only smile for the one thing he admired the most in the night sky was now sitting beside him.

"Your birthday would always fall under a full moon, from when you were little till now you would always come to see me. You would wish for so many things over the years that I could never give you but you always found away to manged without it." Selene said.

"And now?" Percy asked.

"Now that you are here I can visit you often and who knows maybe make a wish come true." Selene replied.

Percy's eyes widen as he jumped to his feet leaving Selene to smile at the boys excitement.

"I heard you… it breaks my heart to know that your day of life has never been truly happy but if this will make you smile then it shall be." Selene replied.

With the snap of her fingers the moon's light shined brightly engulfing Percy in its welcoming glow. The moment it was gone tears streamed down Percy's cheeks as Sally stood before him with a cupcake in her hands with a single candle one top.

"Mom…" Percy finally said.

"Happy Birthday Percy." Sally said followed with a smile.

Walking over Percy blew out the candle and the two of them shared the cupcake. Afterwards Sally pulled her son into a hug that he so desperately needed. There was so many things he wanted to tell her, but right now the two merely stood there and admired the beauty of the moon.

Watching from a far Selene smiled as she felt the joy of her most faithful watcher. Glancing over to Chiron who gave her a light nod she gave him one back then disappeared as the moon shined bright.

 _Happy Birthday Percy Jackson_


End file.
